bognationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Station
The BogRealms Police Station was built following an increase in server offenses by players. The station was built with the intent of creating player-on-player resolutions and a fair sense of justice within the survival community. Rather than having an admin ban a player, this building allowed players who were officers to arrest, convict, and provide evidence to a judge who then relayed the recommended sentence to an administrator to make the final decision. History The construction of the police station was built by Pixelvon, DarkPhantomJH and Livingshadow23 who created the police station after bijx (current police force commissioner) requested its immediate construction. The station was built within a few months after the request was put in, and the station was opened to the public days after its completion. Training & Officers Once the station was built, the commissioner began hiring officers who underwent a brief police training course. The course consisted of three parts: physical performance (maneuverability, agility, etc.), hand-to-hand combat (PvP, PvE), and sharpshooting skills (firearms from the CrackShot plugin). After a player completed their training and assessments, they were given a badge and uniform, as well as an office space in the building. Officers would regularly patrol the city streets under pay, or were called in for service by the commissioner when emergencies (like arresting players) arose. Task Force Unit Players who successfully completed their officer training could apply for entry into the task force unit. This unit was called to action under extreme threats and for special purposes only. Team members advanced their skills in basic officer tactics, as well as building breaching, room clearing, and recovering intelligence & evidence. Although the team was rarely deployed, several operations have undergone since the creation of the unit. Task Force Operations Most operations that task force units were deployed on are classified, however several became public cases. CreeperSlayer Case The player CreeperSlayer was suspected of owning a lag machine inside his mountain home, and two raids were conducted to locate evidence of the construction of such a device. The first raid returned inconclusive (although contraband firearms were found in his home), but the second raid had located the device in question. Warrant files stated that the final raid on the CreeperSlayer compound was conducted to seize the device and arrest the assailant. The operation was marked successful and the offender was prosecuted in front of a player judge. Pixelvon Case What is known as the largest and most confusing case to date is the Pixelvon case which suspected the richest non-op player in the game as a suspect of money laundering, fraud and several other convictions. After several raids on his mansions turned up many incredibly inaccessible items, Pixelvon was arrested and trialed in front of sixteen players. The judge found Pixelvon guilty of only two of the five charges after it was apparent that a few items were legally obtained. The offender was fined for the convictions and released on good terms. Category:Survival Category:BogRealms City Category:Minecraft Server